


The Sick and the Sweet

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Spencer catches a cold and has a hard time explaining to his boyfriend how he caught it.





	The Sick and the Sweet

It’s unfortunate, really. The thing is it’s not even Spencer’s fault that he caught such a horrible cold. Seriously, who just _ jumped _off a bridge to escape two shady people? What was his life an action film?

Spencer can only silently blame Kyle for all of Pyotr’s fretting and the inevitable cold. He was reluctant at seeing Pyotr, not wanting him to catch what he had _ especially _ when Pyotr was making a living with his voice.

Everything was going smoothly until Pyotr had called him and immediately freaked out.

_ “You’re home sick and all alone?! I’m on my way!”  
_

Spencer could only sigh at the sound of the call being dropped. Pyotr hadn’t even gave him a chance to explain that the maids were tending to his needs and there really was no reason that he should come and possibly get sick.

“If there’s an energetic green haired guy demanding to get in..” Spencer sneezes, closing his eyes. “Please let him in, that would be my boyfriend.”

The AI confirmed Spencer’s request before leaving. Knowing Pyotr he’d probably climb the fence if his access were denied. The thought makes Spencer laugh despite the condition he was in.

It was heartwarming to know that despite how busy Pyotr was he'd drop everything and grab a train ride just to come see him. It’s the love and affection that Spencer craved for despite not finding it himself to voice it.

Or maybe Pyotr was just spoiling him, not that he was complaining. It went both ways after all. He’d do the same for Pyotr if he were in his shoes.

A notification alert on his phone catches Spencer’s curiosity, telling him Pyotr had uploaded a new video. He can’t count how many of those he gets a day, but he loves supporting Pyotr even if it meant his phone would be constantly spammed.

_ “Pow! Hey everyone, I’m out on a mission today. My boyfriend is sick and in dire need! Let’s all give him well wishes!” _

Spencer watches the video fondly. While Pyotr was giving an update to his current album with GGK, Spencer was watching how excitedly his boyfriend was talking. What a ball of sunshine he could be to those around him and despite how unholy Spencer felt he could still smile all thanks to Pyotr.

…

“—pencer?”

Spencer blinked and covered his mouth as he yawned. Eventually he must have dozed off during the video and.. How long had he been out? The medicine made him feel drowsy, but did nothing to how stuffy his head felt.

.. If he didn’t know Pyotr was coming over he’d think he was hallucinating when a head of green hair and a worried face came into view. Judging by the sunset he was out for a good while. But it saved him from counting the minutes until Pyotr got there.

“You poor thing,” Pyotr frowns, a look not suited for him. “Your AI said you’ve been sick for three days! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I didn’t want you to worry or,” Spencer pauses, quickly turning his head away to avoid sneezing near Pyotr. “Catch what I got.” Spencer finishes with a sigh.

“How did you catch a cold in the first place? It’s really rare with Mars’ weather and there hasn’t been any snow since last month. But no worries! I’m here to take care of you!” Pyotr puffs up his chest, looking like the proud supportive boyfriend that he is.

Spencer inwardly winces. He was really hoping Pyotr wouldn’t ask that. The whole ordeal felt ridiculous and how would he explain this in a casual manner? There was little to no chance it would sound sane.

“About that.. I may have gotten.. Pulled down from a bridge.” He technically did _ not _ want to jump.

“You _ fell _ from a bridge!?” Yeah, he figured Pyotr or _ anyone _would take that lightly. It’s one reason he refused to tell his mother.

“I was doing some investigations with a reporter and he _ may _ have grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him off the bridge. To escape shady people after us that is.” Yeah like _ that _ would make it sound logical.

“Are you okay?” Pyotr frantically searches him as if looking for any possible bruises. Honestly he’s surprised he didn’t get one after that long fall.

“Other than a cold, I’m fine.” Spencer says softly, wanting to reach out and hold Pyotr’s hand, but decides against it. Being sick was truly torturous.

“I’d never expect you to do something _ that _ crazy. Out of the two of us _ I _ would seem most likely to do that.” Pyotr furrows his brows and makes a face, as if still in disbelief. “But I’m glad you’re okay for the most part.”

Before Spencer can even respond Pyotr is latched onto him, arms bringing him into a tight, warm embrace. Spencer wants to protest since he was trying _ not _ to get Pyotr sick but he doesn’t have the heart to reject such kindness.

Again, he’d do the same thing too if their roles were switched.

“I brought you some soup! I didn’t make it since I was in a hurry, but there’s this place near my apartment that..”

Spencer listens to Pyotr excitedly talk about food, how he proclaims the soup to be the second best in the world(the first being Spencer’s) and he notes how Pyotr doesn’t bother leaving his side even after retrieving the soup.

“Aren’t you busy working on your album with GGK?” Spencer asks once there’s a break in their conversation. Part of him can’t help but feel guilty about interfering with their work.

“And leave you to fend for yourself?” Pyotr gasps and shakes his head. “Plus GGK understands. In fact she said the universe wanted me to be here for you!”

“Well, I suppose I can’t argue with the universe.” Spencer gives a weak chuckle, opening his mouth when Pyotr happily begins to feed him the soup he brought along.

“I can’t wait to tell my followers that I got to feed the most _ handsome _ man on Mars.” Pyotr says, absolutely giddy to be helping out. It didn’t take much to excite him and Spencer loves that so much about him.

“I don’t think I’m very handsome in this state,” Spencer smiles sheepishly, glancing away. “Sorry you had to see me like this.”

Pyotr, bless his heart, brushes that off as if it were nothing. Both his hands find Spencer’s face and his expression looks so positively soft and fond.

“Why are you apologizing? You are perfect naturally."

**Author's Note:**

> These two make me feel so soft, bless this sweet rarepair 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
